The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present embodiment and do not necessarily constitute the prior art.
Currently, in addition to incandescent and fluorescent lamps, light-emitting diode (LED) modules are commonly used as lighting devices in houses or buildings. Compared to the incandescent and fluorescent lamps, the LED lighting devices have low power consumption, small size, light weight, and long lifespan.
Lighting control technology, e.g., dimming technology, refers to technology capable of saving energy by differently controlling lighting based on different circumstances. Meanwhile, in general, a plurality of LED lighting devices connected in series or in parallel have short lifespan and high power consumption because brightness values of the LED lighting devices cannot be individually controlled.
To solve the above problem, a lighting control system capable of reducing power consumption by controlling a plurality of LED lighting devices in groups has been proposed. However, since this conventional lighting control system mostly uses a central control method based on wired connection, a high initial installation cost is required, a cost recovery time is long compared to energy saving, and thus a large economic burden may be caused. As such, a central control method based on wireless connection using radio frequency (RF) communication, Zigbee, or the like is applied to a lighting control system. However, such system has low stability due to a high risk of malfunction depending on installation conditions.